Painful Past, Unknown Future
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: Kagome's past is a painful and bloody one. In a last ditch effort to improve Kagome's future, her mother goes to a family she has not talked to since her marriage. Now Kagome is in Ouran with her cousin, who knows nothing about her.
1. Kagome's Past, Getting Into Ouran

Chapter 1: Kagome's Past, Getting Into Ouran

"Yuzuru, aniki," a voice said on the line.

"Yes, imouto?" It had been a while since he heard from his sister, his mother disowning her for marrying a commoner, and a poor one at that.

"I need a favor," she answered, sounding a bit uncertain.

"A favor? What does this entail?" It wasn't often that she asked for something.

"Your niece…"

…A week prior

She and her son were finally released from the hospital. She was back down to her pre-baby weight, perhaps a bit lighter. Her son was now five months old. He had been in the ICU since the day he was born prematurely. She and her baby had almost died, but her brother had shown up and saved her. He had called the police and an ambulance to save her. He had ridden in the ambulance while he called their mother. The EMTs had strapped a fetal monitor and a heart rate monitor on her.

It had been one hell of a year up until that point. She had fallen down the well on her family's property, shattered a jewel that had once resided in her hip, released a half demon to save her, saved an orphan kitsune from being killed by his father's murderer, and made friends with a perverted monk and a revenge driven demon slayer, even if they had tried to do her some form of harm. It had taken six months to track down every jewel fragment and destroy both the jewel and a half demon that craved to get rid of his human heart and rule the world. She had gained the respect of an inu yokai and the affections of a wolf tribe. But that was all left behind unwillingly with the destruction of the jewel.

Upon her return to her rightful time, she had been raped and beaten to an unrecognizable pulp. She had almost died that day; the same day she conceived her child. She stayed alive for him. She loved her son with everything she had, despite the circumstances leading to his conception. It wasn't his fault after all. Six months into her complicated pregnancy the man came back and tried to kill her and her unborn child. He would have succeeded if it weren't for her brother.

Her pregnancy had been made complicated due to her recovery from the rape and beating. She was bedridden for a majority of it, but her and her son were strong and made it through, even if he was born so tiny.

The five months she and her son spent in the hospital was devoted to the care of her premature son as well as her recovery. Her body was now covered in hideous, jagged scars. They had to give her an emergency C-section to save her son. Her heart had stopped beating and her son couldn't breathe. She had technically died for five minutes before they had brought her back to life.

Her son, whom she named Kenichi, was in an incubator until his body could support itself. The doctors monitored him closely and wanted to continue monitoring him. They had told her there was a chance he would need continued monitoring and surgeries to keep him alive. There was also a chance his growth would be stunted. It wasn't likely, especially since her son had inherited her powers. Slowly they were making him stronger.

"I'm glad you and Kenichi are finally able to come home, Kagome," her mother said. "It just wasn't the same without you." She helped Kagome secure the car seat in the minivan. "Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayame stopped coming by weeks ago. I am sure they would like to know that you are finally out of the hospital."

"They don't care," Kagome said. "They haven't tried visiting me in the hospital." She shoved her scarred hands into her pockets. She grew out half her bangs to cover half her face and she was wearing a long sleeved shirt as well as pants in the middle of summer, the hottest time of the year. "I don't want them to see me like this anyways."

She looked to her daughter. Every single scar she had was covered. She knew it was because of all the reactions she got. People called her hideous and would pull their children away from her. They called her a thug and other names, saying she deserved every scar for being a bad person without even knowing her precious daughter. She was beautiful and kind to everyone. She was smart too. It wasn't her fault bad things happened to her. It made her want to attack those people, but she didn't because Kagome told her not to. They knew the truth and that was all that mattered to Kagome.

"I've started looking at schools for you to go to. I haven't had much luck because of all your absences last year." Her daughter stayed silent. "If nothing works I'll call your uncle."

"I don't want you calling him," she said, never looking towards her mother. "He's never been there for us from the start."

"That isn't his fault. He was only listening to …."

"My grandmother? He would have found a way around her if he truly wanted to be there for us."

"Please, Kagome. You have to go back to school. How else do you expect to get a good job?" She heard Kagome sigh.

"Only as a last resort," Kagome said. She winced. Her leg was giving her problems again.

"I promise it will only be a last resort." She smiled. At least she was able to get Kagome to bend to something she wanted.

…Fast forward to the conversation

"What about her?" He had never seen her, but his imouto had informed him of her birth.

"I cannot find a high school to accept her due to her large amount of absences. She has great grades, but is becoming withdrawn from society due to recent events. I was hoping to enroll her at Ouran…"

"I can't just…"

"Please! I tried everywhere. Even with her grades they won't accept her. I want her to have a future. Is that too much to ask?" He could tell she was about ready to cry.

He sighed. "Have her take the entrance exam. If she passes, I'll over look her absences, but if her absence becomes excessive, I'll have to expel her. We will discuss her tuition and the paperwork for her entrance if she passes." He rubbed his temples. His mother had given him hell for having Tamaki, his illegitimate son. He could only imagine what she had to say when she discovered he was in contact with his dear imouto and his niece.

"After she passes," she corrected. "Kagome is smart, just becoming antisocial. I don't blame her."

"The test will be administered Saturday. Make sure she is there."

"Alright." She sighed. "There will be much to discuss after she passes. Goodbye, aniki." She hung up.

He sighed as he hung up his phone. He couldn't allow Tamaki to know that he had a cousin. The last thing he needed was Tamaki telling the Suou matriarch. He had to figure out what to do with Kagome when she started going here. She needed friends but he couldn't afford to have Tamaki talking about her at home. He needed to think.

…Saturday

It was the morning and he was looking out the window. He could see two figures approaching the building. One was wearing an orange sundress and the other was dressed in pants, a turtle neck and scarf and had both hands shoved in their pockets, their long hair was in a ponytail at the nap their neck with long, thick bangs covering half their face. It was hot outside, which made the outfit impractical.

He headed down to meet the two. He would speak with his imouto while his niece took the entrance exam. There was a lot he and his sister needed to catch up on. It was obvious something had happened if his imouto just about begged him to enroll Kagome in Ouran High School. Why was she absent so much?

"Yuzuru," his imouto greeted.

"Hanako," he said with a smile on his face. "It has been such a long time." He made to hug her, but she stepped back, shooting him down. "Come this way, both of you." He turned and led them down the hall. He entered a room with them following. There was a single desk in the middle of the room and another door on the far side of the room. "Kagome, your exam is on the desk. Hanako, I wish to speak with you in the next room."

Kagome walked over to the desk while they made for the other door. She didn't want to come here but saw the large amount of rejection letters from the other high schools. This school was her last hope. If she didn't get into this school then she had no options left, but to get a crappy job. She knew no man would want to marry her because of all the scars she had upon her body. They would be embarrassed to have her at their side.

She looked down and decided to focus on this test. This determined her future. After she passed this test, she would focus on her studies and hopefully get into college. Once done there, she would continue to hide her scars and avoid getting into a romantic relationship. She would continue to distance herself from others. She couldn't afford to be hurt like she had been in the past.

She pushed all thoughts from her mind that did not pertain to this test. She knew she was smart. She used the time in the hospital both times to finish middle school and start high school. She had been considered part of her middle school then, her mother going out of her way to pick up the work for the week from each teacher and dropping off the completed assignments. It gave her something to do when she was not busy with rehabilitation or feeding her son. She was glad for the help the hospital provided. If she ever became successful she would be sure to donate money to them.


	2. Falling Apart

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this last chapter, but I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High Host Club.

Chapter 2: Falling Apart

Hanako looked at her elder brother. He was sitting across from her, a stack of papers in front of him. They looked like they were filled out but lacked signatures. She sighed, a tired look entering her eyes and face. She was so worn out from worry. Her shoulders slumped and in that moment she knew she must have looked older than she actually was.

"What's wrong, imouto?" A sad look overcame his features. He had never seen his sister like this before.

"Kagome's life is falling apart," she quietly admitted.

"Her life hasn't started yet," he tried to reason. "She is only sixteen after all."

"Her life started the day she turned fifteen." She told him the truth to her absences for the six months after she turned fifteen. "It should have been easy for her after that, but her life only became more complicated." She was crying as she told him how Kagome had been beaten and raped, getting pregnant, recovering from it all. "He found out she was pregnant and came back. He was beating her, hoping she would die and take the child with her. Souta saved her life that day, but in the hospital she had died. Her heart had stopped beating. For five minutes she was dead. They managed to bring her back, and resuscitate her son. He was premature and so tiny. They spent the last five months in the hospital. He still has to be monitored and Kagome will always have a limp. We are in serious debt just from the hospital bills. Kagome has sworn to pay them off, but without the possibility of a better future, Kagome will spend the rest of her life paying the bills off."

"You want more than her just getting into Ouran. You want someone to pay her medical bills," he accused.

"No. We both know you do not have access to the Suou family fortune and I refuse to go to mother for money. We both know how she is." He knew alright. Tamaki was suffering because of her. "If she graduates from a prestigious school, she'll have a better chance of going to college and getting a better paying job. That is all I want for her."

There was a knock on the door and they both turned as Kagome entered. "I finished the test." She held it forward and Yuzuru took it from her. He noticed the leather gloves on her hands and knew why she dressed the way she did. Her mind and body were so heavily scarred and he was willing to bet his life that her heart was just as scarred. He made to hug her, but she stepped back and glared at him with eyes full of hate.

"Don't try to be all lovey dovey now. You weren't there to begin with. We are only here because we ran out of options." He looked stricken at her words. "I will never think of you as my uncle or your son as my cousin. You and he had best steer clear of me." She turned and left the room in a foul mood, hands back in her pockets.

"You will have to excuse her for her behavior."

"It is understandable." He sighed and looked to the test. He wasn't going to bother to see if she passed. He just pushed forward the documents she needed to sign. "I assume she will be wearing the male's uniform." She nodded.

"Kagome has become self-conscious," she remarked. "It will become distracting if she didn't." She signed the forms and passed them back as he pushed forward a box containing the uniform.

"School starts back up again in a week. I will have her class schedule before then so she can take a tour of the school to locate her classes and to become familiar with the grounds. Please have her look over the rules and code of conduct." He pushed forward the packet as he picked up Kagome's transcript, as well as her test. He still had to grade it to give her the appropriate amount of credits.

"I will." She stood and picked up the papers and uniform before leaving the room. She knew Kagome wanted to get home as fast as possible, not fully trusting Souta with Kenichi. Kagome was extremely protective of her son.

"Let's go, Kagome." Her daughter came to her side and they both got in the minivan.

He watched his niece and sister leave school grounds. He had a feeling Kagome was going to cause hell, at least for his son, and Tamaki wouldn't know why she hated him so much. He knew that no one would really realize she was a girl because she would be dressed in the male uniform. He also knew- from what Hanako had told him- that she would keep everyone at a distance and refuse to form any sort of attachment with anyone. He couldn't- and wouldn't- blame that on her. He could only hope she had a better future. She deserved it with how fucked up her past was.

…Three days before school resumes

She had received her schedule the day before and had decided to take a tour of the campus, leaving Kenichi in the capable hands of the only person she truly trusted- her mother. She trusted Souta, just not with the life of her son. Maybe she would feel more comfortable leaving Kenichi in his hands when he was older and knew more about responsibility.

She looked up, not expecting anyone else to be here, but seeing someone looking down at her from a higher window. She ignored it and kept walking, memorizing every detail, even if everything looked the same. There were differences she knew these spoiled rich kids would never pick up on because they were too busy talking about the opposite sex, clothes, and the latest trends, like the people at her old school always did. She also figured that they wouldn't care about their studies, everything being handed to them on a silver platter. Her life was never like that, and she remembered the few times her family struggled to survive. Unlike these people, she would have to work hard for her future. She resented these rich bastards already.

"Kyoya-sempai, are you sure no one else is here?" Haruhi asked.

"No one else is supposed to be here," he said, never looking away from the screen of his laptop. He wanted all the preparations for the host club to be completed before school would start back up again.

"I just saw someone walking around outside."

"You're just imagining things," the twins said in unison. "You're too eager for school to start back up.

"You leave my Haruhi alone, you devious twins," Tamaki said as he pulled Haruhi into his arms. "I believe you, Haruhi."

"Thank you, I guess." She still wasn't used to being in a relationship with Tamaki. He was always so touchy feely. She, as well as all the other hosts, turned to the door when it opened, revealing a dark figure with pale skin and a blue eye. The other half of their face was hidden away behind hair.

"She wasn't imagining things after all," the twins said.

"A new transfer?" Tamaki questioned, pausing in the middle of harassing his girlfriend. "Welcome, but classes do not start for another three days."

Haruhi noticed the heavy glare this person had leveled on Tamaki. He seemed oblivious to it, but everyone else had picked up on it.

"I know that. I'm not stupid." The glare on this figures face had become murderous. The twins and Haruhi had backed up and moved away from Tamaki. "Unlike you rich bastards, I have to find my way around this school."

Haruhi looked at the figure, unsure if they were a girl or guy. Was this person from a poor family as well? How had they managed to transfer to Ouran in the middle of the year? Why were they dressed as if it was cold outside when it was hot enough to cook an egg on the sidewalk?

"It is too hot to be wearing this," the twins said as they tugged at the scarf around this person's neck. They received a heated glare from the person before hearing the popping of knuckles. They had beat a hasty retreat, hiding behind Mori and Honey,

"You're all idiots." The figure turned and left the room, their hands never leaving their pockets.

"Kyoya, do you know who that is?" Tamaki asked.

"I've looked into the school database. Apparently that is one Higurashi Kagome. They are in the same class as us, but is the same age as Haruhi and the twins. It doesn't give a list of any prior schools or where they are transferring from." He continued to search everywhere for more information on the new transfer student, but couldn't find anything else." Every lead as to who they truly are leads in nothing but dead ends."

"Kyoya can't find any information?" Honey asked Mori, only to receive a silent "hmm." "That's a first."

"Does this mean they are smarter than Haruhi?" The twins asked.

"Obviously," Kyoya said. "There seems to be a certain appeal to the new transfer student."

"If you are thinking of recruiting them, I highly doubt it will work. It seemed as if they hated Tamaki," the twins pointed out, causing Tamaki to mope.

"Even so, I think I can get them to join," Kyoya stated, confident in his abilities.

Haruhi was still looking at the door the transfer student had left through. This Kagome sounded how she used to sound. It seemed as if Kagome hated rich people. By the look in Kagome's eyes, it would seem she hated Tamaki more than rich people. It had her wondering why because Tamaki didn't seem to know who Kagome was. Higurashi Kagome looked as if they would complicate things for the host club.

Author's Note: I was waiting for twenty reviews to update this story and I finally got the twentieth review from Gryndylows forevah. Here is what is going to happen starting February, I will assign a story to a day of the week. I will try to update on that day of the week. What I need from you, my readers, is to tell me what seven stories you want me to update. Whichever stories get the most requests through this story I will update. I say February because my schedule is hectic the remaining of this month as well as next month with trying to get my baby on a normal sleep schedule, surgery and schooling for my job. Thanks again, and the more reviews I get for this story the sooner I update and the sooner I can determine what stories to update on what days.

Much love,

Zanza


	3. Operation Recruit Kagome

Chapter 3: Operation Recruit Kagome

Haruhi came to school to hear the excited squeals of the girls. They were talking about the "hot, new transfer student." She just rolled her eyes and went to class, where the twins were waiting for her.

"So Higurashi turned out to be a guy" Hikaru said.

"The girls are going crazy for him," Kaoru said. "If they don't go to the host club, Kyoya will be in a bad mood."

"At this rate, Kyoya will try to recruit him," Hikaru said.

"Higurashi seems to hate the attention," Haruhi pointed out. "He's glaring at everyone and everything." She sighed as the bell signaling the start of class rang.

* * *

><p>Kyoya entered his home room to see Kagome sitting at his desk reading, a giant group of girls surrounding him. Kagome seemed irritated at the attention, but also looked to be trying to ignore them.<p>

"Kagome-kun, will you go out with me this weekend?" One girl asked.

"No! Go out with me, Kagome-kun," another girl called, causing all the other girls to go crazy. They all started to yell that "Kagome-kun" should go out with them.

"I will have to decline all of you," Kagome said, causing all of them to whine with disappointment. "I don't have time for dates." Kagome returned his attention to his book.

"Sure you do," a girl called. "Just have one of your servants do your homework. It's what we all do." There was a chorus of "yeah" from all the girls.

"I'm sorry, but I am not rich like you bitches," Kagome stated with a glare. "I don't get everything handed to me on a silver platter. I actually have to work for everything I get." Kagome turned back to his book, an angry scowl on his face.

Kyoya knew how Kagome felt, but just slightly since he had the money to get whatever he wanted. He still had to work hard to gain his father's attention, and there was a slim chance he was going to take over his father's company. But he would still have everything he wanted or needed.

"Kagome-kun, please don't be upset with us," one girl whined. "I can get one of my servants to do your homework so you can go out with me."

"You don't get it," Kagome scathed. "All you are doing is throwing your family's wealth in my face, hoping to tempt me into liking you. It won't work. It won't solve anything in life. That is why I hate rich people. They think money will make all the difference, that it will make all their problems go away, when in all actuality, it only delays the inevitable. All your flaws, every scandal, every malfunction will all come out." All the girls were crying by now.

"Kagome-kun hates us!" But they were crying for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she tried to find a quiet place to study. Every room she came across was either extremely crowded or very noisy. She hated it so much, and was tempted to say "fuck this" and go home without going to her last two classes. She decided against it since her uncle threatened to expel her if her absences became out of control.<p>

She hated this place already. The girls were clingy, stupid, love sick fools, the teachers hadn't taught her anything she didn't already know, she couldn't stand her uncle or cousin, and the males here were either boring or jealous as hell. She just wanted to go home and spend time with her Kenichi. This was the first time he had been away from her for an extended amount of time.

She sighed as she closed another door to another over crowded and noisy room. She just kept walking, trying to avoid the door marked as "music room three", knowing her annoying cousin was in there with all of his "pretty boy" friends. She would have kept walking, if a boy hadn't ran into her, causing her to hit the door hard. The door itself gave an ominous squeak before it fell, Kagome and the boy landing on the door, that had crushed an antique jar.

"Look what you have done, transfer student," her cousin said, pointing at her. "How do you expect to pay for it?" His face wore a smirk.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Kagome turned and made to walk away.

"You need to pay for it!" Tamaki exclaimed before running forward and grabbing her arm.

She grabbed his wrist before applying pressure and yankingher arm from his grasp. She twisted his arm painfully behind his back before glaring at him with as much hate as she felt for the Suou family. "First off, it was the honor student that ran into me and caused this." She waved her hand at the fallen door, and the ceramic pieces on the floor. "Second, I can do as I wish and I do not need to do anything you say. And lastly, don't you dare touch me ever again." She shoved Tamaki away from her, releasing his arm in the process and causing him to land face first on the floor. She easily turned and left the room.

"He really does hate you, boss," the twins said together.

"He is right though," Haruhi said. "If I hadn't of ran into him, the door and jar wouldn't have been broken. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. You can add it to my debt if you want."

"Sorry, Kyoya. I couldn't get him to join the host club," Tamaki grumbled, his face still on the floor.

"I didn't expect it to be that easy," he replied as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "He is smart and stubborn. It would take more than that to get him to join."

"Are you alright, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked as she looked down at him, slightly worried.

"I am thankful for your concern, Haruhi," Tamaki said as he slowly stood up from his position on the floor. "I wasn't expecting him to be so violent."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up again, a gleam coming to his eyes. He had noticed that the transfer student had a limp. He figured that the transfer student had been injured recently and has not fully healed yet. He really was wondering why he seemed to hate Tamaki so much.

"Boss, have you met him before?" Kaoru asked, noticing that the transfer student had glared at Tamaki with more hate than he had ever seen before.

"It looked like he hated you," Hikaru added.

"I don't believe I have," Tamaki replied, pondering on this revelation. "I think I would remember meeting someone like him." He seemed to think back, but couldn't recall ever meeting Kagome. It was going to bug him all day.

* * *

><p>She decided to just go outside and sit by the foutain to do her homework, knowing she wouldn't have much time at home to do it. Kenichi took up a lot of her time at home. He was an attention whore a majority of the time, and because he was a premature child, he took more care. She could just imagine what kind of hell Kenichi was putting her mother through right now.<p>

She sighed and pushed her thoughts aside. She had to focus on the precalculous homework she had in front of her. It wasn't that it was hard. No, she had a better understanding of math now, so she easily finished it and started on all the other homework she had so far for her other classes. She would just do the homework for her other classes during class or after Kenichi went to sleep for the night.

When her free period was over, she walked to her next class, glaring at Tamaki the whole time, more so when he tried to tell her something. Kyoya had noticed this, wondering why she always seemed to have such a hostile look when Tamaki was around.

"Why is it you hate Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"I do not believe that is any concern of yours," Kagome stated as she took her seat.

"I think it is." He leaned towards her, causing her to glare at him.

"Get out of my face before I break yours," she threatened, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Violence is against school rules," Kyoya reminded as he straightened up. He would never admit that he had been intimidated by her. "Threats are as well, so I will have to report you to Suou-san." He smirked as he took his seat.

"Like I care. He won't do shit anyways." She just focused on her book and the task at hand.

* * *

><p>He had left the transfer student alone for the remainder of the day, but stilled observed how he would glare at the girls that never seemed able to take a hint. Kagome was clearly not interested in them, and was actually more focused on his education. A majority of the other students' lifes were assured, while Kagome's was not, but right now he was standing in Suou-san's office.<p>

"What is it you need?" Suou-san asked as he sighed.

"The new transfer student," Kyoya stated.

"What about Higurashi?"

"He threatened me when I approached him about his obvious hate for Tamaki." He pushed his glasses up. "It is grounds for suspension."

Suou-san sighed before replying. "I do not blame her." There was a sad look on his face. "Kagome hasn't had an easy life. I promised her mother I would only intervene in her life if her attendance here slipped."

"She? The transfer student is a girl?" He watched Suou-san nod. "You promised a commoner you wouldn't take action against her daughter, unless her attendance slipped?"

"I promised my sister. Kagome is Tamaki's cousin." Kyoya was truly surprised for once in his life. "She isn't trying to hide her gender. She wears the male uniform to not cause any distractions." He sighed again. "You cannot tell Tamaki about her, Kyoya. My mother doesn't know I am in contact with them. She cannot find out, or she'll make Kagome and Tamki's lives hell."

"Tamaki has the right to know he has a cousin," Kyoya stated, eyes narrowed.

"My sister was disowned because she fell in love with a poor commoner, Kyoya. I was denied the right to help them. If she ever found out I was helping them now by enrolling Kagome in Ouran, she would send Tamaki away, and make sure that Kagome and her family were homeless. You need to understand why you cannot tell Tamaki. I will admit that he isn't the smartest person, and he'll only tell her."

Kyoya sighed. Kagome didn't hate Tamaki as a person, but because he was a Suou and had everything she would never have. Tamaki had everything because of the fact he was the heir, even if he was born out of wedlock. He was the only one that could carry on the Suou name.

"I won't tell him," Kyoya promised. He wouldn't tell Tamaki, but Kagome didn't need to know that.

* * *

><p>Tamaki stood outside his father's office. He had a cousin that no one wanted him to know about. He had always believed that his father was an only child, but that was an obvious lie. How was he to know though? There were no pictures of his aunt anywhere and no one ever talked about her, like it was taboo if they did. But he knew his father was right. His grandmother would only make everything worse for him and Kagome. He would act normal around everyone. They didn't need to know. He just turned around and left before Kyoya or his father caught him there.<p> 


	4. Blackmail

Chapter 4: Blackmail

Kagome yawned as she walked onto school grounds, still a bit tired. Kenichi had kept her up half the night, wanting to stay with her and extremely cranky. He refused to sleep in his own crib and screamed bloody murder until she was laying next to him. It was two in the morning when he had finally fallen asleep. It had taken her an hour to finish her homework and it was six when she woke up to get ready for school. Kenichi was still sleeping so she easily left without him fussing. He would give her hell when she got home from school.

She glared at Tamaki as he opened his mouth to greet her. His mouth snapped shut and he sank into his chair. She took her seat before closing her eyes and falling into a light sleep, hoping Kenichi was more cooperative tonight. She wouldn't make it through the night otherwise. She probably would have fallen into a deeper sleep had it not been for the other girls squealing about how cute she looked while sleeping. Her eyes snapped open and she growled to herself about how inconsiderate the banshees at the school were.

"You really shouldn't sleep during class," Kyoya told her as he took his seat.

"I'll do what I want," she stated as she opened her eyes. It would be impossible for her to get anymore sleep at this rate. She would just have to glare at everyone and be in a more pissy mood. Fuck them. They could all go to hell if they thought she should be in a good mood, like all of them.

"Cheer up, Kagome-kun," a girl called.

"Yeah. It is such a nice day," another interjected.

Kagome glared at them before turning away from them and their hopeful smiles. They were so naive. She used to be that way before everything had happened. She was now just as rough as life. Her appearance reflected just how ugly and messed up life was. It was because of this no one would want to be with her.

Kyoya looked at her, now noticing the slight definition of her frame. It was hard to see if you didn't know, especially since the blazer and shirt were oversized. It gave her a rebel look when combined with her long hair and half overgrown bangs. What was she hiding? Suou-san said she didn't have an easy life growing up. Maybe her family struggled a lot while she was growing up.

"Stop staring, Ootori," Kagome spat at him. "I'm not some zoo animal." Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses up. There was a knowing look in his eyes.

"I know your secret, Higurashi," he said, voice dripping with poison. Only she could hear it. "You will join the host club or I will tell Tamaki just who you are." He knew that she knew the consequences of that. Kagome just turned away. She looked extremely more aggrevated than usual.

Free period rolled around and Kagome found herself outside the doors of music room three. She glared at the door before walking through them, shocking everyone - minus Kyoya - in the room.

"You are late, Higurashi," Kyoya remarked, looking up from his clipboard.

"Fuck you," she remarked, gloved hands shoved into her pockets. "I could be doing more time worthy things right now." She glared. "Be glad I showed up at all, fucking prick." She looked away from him.

"How did you manage to get him to join?" Haruhi asked him.

"Blackmail," the twins chorused. "How else would he go about it?"

Tamaki knew just what it was, but said nothing. Kyoya would have found another way to get Kagome to join. He just had to keep quiet and act like nothing was different and he didn't know Kagome was actually his female cousin. He was sad that he couldn't tackle her with a hug and shower her in the things she should have gotten.

"That is low, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said. "You couldn't just ask him, could you?"

" I would have just said no. I have better things to do with my time." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. She wanted to get her homework done so she could spend her time at home with her son, instead of doing homework. "Fucking ass, keeping me from doing my homework. I don't have time for this shit."

"Such foul language is not suitable for the ears of ladies," Kyoya mocked, emphasizing the word ladies. A smirk lit up his face before he sat down at his usual table. Kagome glared at him, picking up on his meaning. Neither knew that Tamaki picked up on it as well. He could do nothing to correct it without the others finding out.

"Deal with it," she snarled back. "Fucking prick," she said to herself. Kyoya was getting on her nerves, more so than Tamaki. She watched as swarms of girls entered the room, the others greeting them, but the girls ignored them and instead swarmed her. This was so annoying.

"Kagome-kun, I didn't know you joined the host club," a girl called.

"I want to request Kagome," a girl called.

"No! I want to request Kagome," another called, causing a frenzy among the girls. They started to argue and pull at Kagome. She was getting irritated and looked about ready to kill someone.

"Someone should probably do something," Haruhi said, a sweat drop on the back of her head. The twins nodded.

Mori was the first to react, hoisting Kagome out of the fray and slinging her over his shoulder. His eyes widened a fraction before he moved off, securing Kagome behind the dressing room door, causing the girls to whine and protest.

"Now ladies," Kyoya interjected, "if you can all form a single file line, we can schedule you time with Higurashi." He pushed his glasses up as the girls stampeded towards him, hoping to get the first time slot. He might have to just throw names in a hat, and do it that way, or he could start with the girl with the family that had the most influence. He'd just take down their names and go from there.

Tamaki wanted to whine, but couldn't. It would show that he knew, or was jealous of the attention Kagome was receiving, while he was short all of his guests. He just looked away, for once hoping this day would end, or to close the host club early. The girls were leaving right after signing up, chatting happily with each other about when they would spend time with Kagome-kun.

It took all of the host club time to get all of the girls' names. Kyoya would have the schedule ready by the next time the host club met, and Kagome managed to finish her homework. It would be the last day of her doing homework at school. She was saying goodbye to sleep all together after tonight. Maybe she could arrange something with the teachers through her uncle. She loathed to speak with him again.

She knocked on the office door and entered, glaring at her uncle. He was on the phone with her grandmother, whom seemed to be bitching about Tamaki. It would seem she hated Tamaki just as much as she hated her. At least she had been born in wedlock. She would have been a legitimate heir, had her mother not been disowned. She watched him hang up the phone.

"What is it?" He looked irritated.

"Seems like you had a bad conversation with grandmother." Her hands were in her pockets and he was glaring at her.

"She doesn't think Tamaki is suitable to take over the family and demanded I marry again to gain a "proper" heir." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you here?"

"The Ootori is blackmailing me into joining his little club. It is taking up the time I use to get my homework done. Because of this and my current responsibilities, it will become difficult for me to either get my homework done or stay awake in class."

"And you want me to do something about this?" She glared at him. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Either convince Ootori to stop blackmailing me, or convince the teachers to give me a packet of the weeks work at once to do every weekend. It was how I managed to pass middle school."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then I'll tell Tamaki." She turned around. "That is what Kyoya is blackmailing me with after all. What will grandmother say then?"

"Wait." He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"I thought so." She left after that.

"I knew everything was going to go to hell," he murmured. "Everything was fine until Ootori had to get what he wanted." He rubbed his temples. He wanted Ootori to leave Kagome alone so she would not cause problems for him.

Kyoya watched Kagome approach a minivan. SHe dropped her bag in the backseat and leaned further into the car. She was doing something and when she pulled back, he could see a carseat. There was a smile on her face before she got in the passenger's seat. He watched the minivan drive off. It would seem Kagome was hiding more than her gender and relation to Tamaki, but he was told that she wasn't trying to hide her gender. He took note of it before going back to the schedule. Kagome had three months booked solid, minus days that the hosts would take trips together. They had a trip this weekend.

He smirked and found a place to post the schedule. He posted it and watched as the twins harassed Haruhi, Tamaki trying to come to her rescue. Honey and Mori had already headed home. He was going to head out soon as well. He had homework he needed to get done and two tests to study for. He knew Tamaki had the same, since they were in every class together. Kagome had half her classes with them. Their last classes were simple enough. Kagome had harder classes. He had managed to get a copy of her schedule. It seemed that she had math with Mori and Honey. Her history was advanced as well and she was taking physics. She was in English, home room and French literature with him and Tamaki. Her last class seemed to be classical music. He could always get her to play something for him.

With Kagome

Kagome smiled at her son. It would seem Kenichi had been well behaved today, and he allowed grandma to bathe him while she finished the last of her homework. She got it done, fed him while she ate her dinner and got them both ready for bed. She placed him in his crib, turned on his mobile and night light before closing the door and heading to her room for sleep. She hoped he would be just as well behaved tomorrow.

Author's note: This was supposed to be the original fourth chapter. So I put it in the right order. I apologize if there was any confusion.


	5. Unfortunate

Chapter 5: Unfortunate

She woke up feeling refreshed. Kenichi slept through the night and she was currently feeding him. He would go back to sleep on the way to school. Her mother would be taking him to his check up. He was required to go weekly, because of the circumstances. She had monthly appointments because of her leg. She knew they would be unable to anything about it. The nerves were damaged beyond repair. It would take a miracle, or demon magic, to fix it.

Kenichi pulled away and she finished getting dressed before strapping him in and pulling on her shoes. Her mother was waiting by the door for her. Souta had already left for school and her jii-chan was already up and seeing to the shrine grounds. She was in for a long day.

break

Kyoya made it to class just as the bell rang. He was running late because he had spent the night trying to find information on Kagome, which had all been a dead end. It was aggravating. He had slept through his alarm and a maid woke him forty-five minutes ago. He had rushed to get ready and forgot to grab his homework, so he had to turn around and get it, only to realize he hadn't done any of it. He spent his car ride doing it. It was home room now, so he was rushing to his first half of the days work. He'd do the second half of the days work during club activities and break periods. Kagome was proving to be problematic.

"You look like shit," a voice said to him. He glared at the person, only to see it was Kagome. "Looks like you are starting the day off on the wrong foor."

"Shut it, Higurashi," he snapped.

"So you can annoy me, but I cannot annoy you? It's a two way street, Ootori," she mocked back. "If you want me to leave you alone, then leave me alone." She turned away. "By the way, number seven is wrong." Kyoya gave a growl of irritation. "Just trying to help."

"I don't need your help." He turned away. He double checked number seven to see that she had been right about the answer being wrong. He fixed it and continued on.

"Your facts are wrong," she commented.

"I didn't ask you," he growled back.

"Fine, be wrong." She looked away. "You'll only get an F on your paper since your facts are all mixed up."

"Like you know any of this," he snapped back.

"Last I checked, I was taking a higher history course than you," she commented back as he continued to glare at her. "Fine. I'll leave you to your failure." The bell rang and he watched her stand to go to her next class. She was infuriating when she was in a know-it-all mood.

break

Club activities rolled around, Kyoya was in a lease than pleasant mood, and Kagome was wearing a smirk. Kyoya failed both tests, missed a good portion of his math homework, mistranslated his English homework, read the wrong chapter for French, and failed his history report. He was allowed to re-do his paper since it never happened before. Kagome had an "I-told-you-so" look on her face.

For Kagome, her teachers gave her packets of homework to do for "when she had time." The teachers had been surprised to find out she was a girl, more so with the fact that she had a child. Souh had told them not to make mention of it. The last thing they needed in a drama filled school was even more drama.

"It's great to see you in such a good mood, Kagome-kun," a girl commented. "You seemed so upset yesterday."

"Hn. I was forced to join this club," she commented. "It has proven to be entertaining, especially since Ootori is in such a bad mood." She could feel Kyoya's glare on her. "I tried to help him, but he refused the help." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's nice of you, Kagome-kun," another girl said. "I would love any help you would give me."

"I would love it more," the third girl said.

"No, I would," the first girl said. The three girls started to argue.

"Now ladies," Kagome started, "No need to argue. Just knowing my help would be appreciated is enough for me." They blushed and stopped arguing. Kagome was glad for the silence.

break

"Kagome seems to be a natural," Tamaki told Kyoya. "Why do you keep glaring at Kagome?"

"It doesn't matter." He went back to his next class' homework. He couldn't have her distracting his all the time. Things were easier before she got here.

break

Kagome got home, her bag weighed down by the packets of work, to see her little Kenichi crawling about, her mother seeming to yell in worry. He came up to her and gave her a smile before signaling that he wanted to be picked up. She placed her bag down and picked him up, placing him comfortably on her hip. She walked into the livingroom, where her mother was.

"Hello, mother," she greeted. "Kenichi came to greet me at the door." He gave a giggle.

"He is a slick one," she replied. "I turned my back for a second and he was gone."

"He probably sensed his mother coming," Kagome said. She kissed his nose before plaing him down. He busied himself with a teething ring while Kagome started on her homework.

"He does take after you," her mother commented. "He was content today. I hope this keeps up."

"So do I," Kagome said. "I was actually able to sleep and do my homework yesterday." She dodged the teething ring. "Kenichi, honey, it isn't nice to throw things at mommy." She looked at him to see him standing, his chubby little hands had a death grip on the coudh cushins. He was smaking his lips and eyeing her breasts. "Alright, mommy will feed you." She placed her homework off to the side before she unbuttoned her shirt and dropped one of her spaghetti straps. She unclipped the cup and he immediately latched on. He was looking up at her with his grey eyes. He looked like her.

"He does it to get attention. He can't really say anything yet, aside from his baby babble."

"He'll speak when he is ready to," Kagome reasoned as she stood. Kenichi had fallen asleep while eating. "I'm going to go lay him down." Her mother nodded and watched her go. She needed to start on dinner.

break

Time seemed to pass quickly, and already a month had passed by. Kyoya was still unsuccessful in finding anything out, but he did research after he finished his homework. He didn't need a repeat performance of the last time. Kagome had refused to go out on every club outing, saying she was busy. He knew the truth though. She had a child to raise. Tamaki was desperate to spend time with his cousin outside of class and school. The others thought nothing of it, except for Mori. He was one of the few that knew Kagome was actually a she. He, like Kyoya, wondered what she was hiding.

break

Again, life wasn't so simple for Kagome. She had heard a commotion from downstairs. Things were shattered and her jii-chan gave a scream, telling them to run and hide. She took her son's sling from the closet and placed him in it, casting a bit of her power to make sure he didn't wake. She climbed out her window and down a tree, quietly running to the well house. She pried a board loose and lowered her sleeping soon into the dark depths. She placed an illusionary barrier over the well and her son. They could look in, but never see or hear him. He was safe, but now she had to help her family.

She ran into the house to find her jii-chan dead on the floor, a knife sticking out of his stomach and another lodged in his neck. Souta was beat up pretty bad and being restrained by two guys. His left eye was swollen shut and his lip was split. He was struggling to break free so he could help his crying mother. Her mother was being held down by two more men, both having a good fifty to sixty pounds on her. There was a knife at her neck and another man was brutally raping her. Blood was smeared on the wall. There was another three men present. The obvious leader stood off to the side as the other two had their cocks pulled out. Both were stroking their cocks to prepare them for their turn.

"Your bitch of a daughter should have died," he said. "This wouldn't be happening if she and her kid died."

Glass crunched beneath her feet and they looked at her, Souta and her mother yelling at her to take Kenichi and run. Her mother's voice died away as the man quickly found release and slit her throat. Souta's struggle renewed, but he just wasn't strong enough. He was stabbed in the chest and released, his body landing on the bloody ground. Kagome turned and started to run, her foot slipping in blood. She made it out of the house and ran towards and down the stairs, the echoing of her pursuers loud in her ears. She made it to the street and continued to run as fast as she could with her bad leg.

They were gaining on her and fast. She was pushing herself and her leg was burning in protest. A hand had shot out and wrapped around her hair, yanking. She gave a yelp as she was sent backwards, her head slamming against the pavement. She knew she was bleeding. Her vision was blurry, her head hurt, and her leg refused to move. They were surrounding her, knives and other weapons in hand. Two of them lifted her up. The sudden move caused her to vomit. She knew she had a concussion.

"Stupid bitch." The leader stabbed her in the shoulder. She screamed in pain before receiving a punch to the face. "You should have just died." He stabbed her in the stomach. "Goro would still be here." They continued to beat her. She tried to fight back, or call for help but it was useless. When they stopped, it was to hold her down. She was covered in blood and vomit, her vision was swimming, and her battered body refused to move. She could hear them talking but couldn't make sense of it. Her vision was fading from bloodloss. The last thing she saw before falling into oblivion was sunkissed eyes.


	6. From Warrior to Physician

Chapter 6: From Warrior to Physician

There had been a familiar scent on the air. It was a scent he had not smelt in just over five hundred years. The scent was accompanied with the smell of blood, fear and panic. He turned the corner to see a bllod covered figure being surrounded by eight men. The person seemed out of it, a puddle of blood slowly forming. The leader seemed to unzip his pants, and a power he had not felt in a long time lashed out. It had no effect on the human males. This power belonged to the human miko that returned his arm to him and saved his human ward countless times. He would save her this time.

They hadn't known what hit them. He had knocked them unconscious and came to her body. Their eyes met briefly before her eyes closed. He called the authorities and waited for them to show up while he looked to her injuries. They had done a number on her. A few of her ribs were cracked, her face bruised and bloody, a leg had a fracture. He was a licensed practioner now, as well as a business man.

The authorities showed up and he explained what he saw. He told them he knew her. He was surprised when they recognized her, saying something about her being attacked again. He accompanied them to a nearby shrine after the men were cuffed and forced into patrol cars. What they came upon was a crime scene. Blood was everywhere, tables turned over, picture frames and vases broken, and three dead bodies; two in the living room and one in the hall.

"Where is the baby?" The detective asked as they looked around the house for the infant. He could hear a faint crying and walked outside towards a wooden structure. The crying got louder the closer he got. He slid open the door to see a covered well, the crying seeming to come from it. He found a loose board and pulled the child out and held him before leaving the well house. They came outside as he stepped out of the well house. They were relieved to see the child in his arms unharmed.

"I will take care of her and the child. I am a licensed practioner and a private doctor. Once she awakens, I'll give you a call to have you get her statement." They nodded and handed him a carseat and diaper bag. He secured the baby and Kagome in his car and drove to his private clininc. His private clinic just so happened to be at a gate next to a large mansion.

He took the injured Kagome and her sleeping son inside his mansion. A maid came and took the sleeping baby. He entered a spare room and undressed Kagome. He would clean her up and see to her injuries.

A moan signaled that she was waking. It was a good sign. A nurse came in with the things required for an IV. She easily set it up before Kagome was fully conscious.

"Kenichi," she murmured. "Where is my Kenichi?" She would have panicked if she had the energy to.

"It's alright, miko. A maid is putting him to sleep," he assured.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned as she looked at him, eyes still hazy.

"This one saved you from a most unfortunate event. You are in this one's home." The nurse left the room as an attorney walked in, followed closely by the chief of police. They were here to get her statement. She told them the truth, minus the barrier. They nodded and left as Sesshomaru started to treat her.

She looked away from Sesshomaru. She never wanted anyone to see her scars. They were ugly and caused people to stare and ridicule her. She was happy being alone.

"It isn't your fault," Sesshomaru said as he saw to the stab wound in her shoulder. He would stitch together the slash marks next. "You didn't deserve any of this." His skilled hands quickly stitched her torn skin back together. He used a wet rag to cleanse her skin of blood before tightly wrapping her ribs. He was surprised she didn't wince.

She didn't speak. Sesshomaru had seen her at her worst. She was scarred and naked before his eyes, but he focused on his task. He was trying to comfort her in his own way. Sesshomaru the warrior changed into Sesshomaru the physician. His hands were still calloused, his frame just as intimidating, but his aura was lonely and sad. She observed him, ignoring the pain of the stitching, and the wrapping of her ribs. It didn't hurt when he set her fractured leg and placed a cast upon it. She was used to pain by now.

He brushed her hair out of her face. Her nose was broken, her eye swollen and black, and her lip split. He cleaned away the blood and placed ice on her eye. He set her broken nose and used his youki to heal it. He butterfly bandaged her lip. He came up behind herand cleaned away the blood that matted the back of her head before stitching it shut. Her miko energy had protected her brain and skull from damage.

"Rest," he encouraged as he helped her lay down. He pulled the blankets up to cover her. "Your son will be taken care of."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Her eyes closed and she was asleep in moments.

He looked at her scarred face, arms and hands. Things had not been easy for her since her return. He would take care of her and her son's needs now.

break

Kyoya and Tamaki lookedto the empty seat. It was strange to not hear the girls asking Kagome questions. They wondered where she was. She never missed class and she was never late. They tried to push it from their minds and focus on work.

break

Club time rolled around and Kagome's absence had been noticed. The girls were about crying and the twins looked lost. Tamaki was worried and Kyoya acted as if it was a normal day. Haruhi was concerned as well. Mori looked just as he always did, while Honey was busy eating cake. They tried to carry on as normal.

break

He tried calling his sister's house but the phone was off the hook. Kagome was absent from all of her classes. He made to call again, but his phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello, uncle," a voice said.

"Kagome? Where are you? Why is no one picking up the phone at your house? What is going on?" He was worried.

"One question at a time." He could hear someone scolding her to take her medicine before someone they called Sesshomaru-sama was told. He could hear swallowing. "I'm not at home. No one is." There was a sniffle. "We were attacked last night." His heart clenched in his chest. "Mama, jiichan, and Souta died. I ran and they chased me. I could have died too." There was a hiccup. "Sesshomaru-sama saved me and brought me and my son to his home. He is a doctor and he has me on bed rest for the next few days, while he sees to the funeral preparations."

"Please, let me know when it is. I'll talk to mother. Surely she would want you here with us."

"You don't have to," she said. "I have to go rest now."

"Get well soon." He hung up and started to cry. His sister and nephew were dead and his niece was in a hospital. LIfe for her was rough, but he had a call to make.

"Okaa-sama, I just received news." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Hanako died last night, and so did your grandson, Souta. Your granddaughter, Kagome, is in the hospital."

"I don't see how any of this is my problem," she remarked coldly.

"She's your granddaughter. She's family."

"She can live with her father's family."

"His only remaining relative died last night as well. She has no where to go."

"I will not be taking care of another bastard child." She hung up.

He sighed. His mother was a cold, heartless woman, and Kagome and Tamaki were paying for it.

break

She hung up and looked at Sesshomaru. She had hid her scarred face behind her hair and was dressed in a sleeping yukata.

"You will be staying with me," he remarked. "You will be taken care of and groomed to take over my company." He sat in a chair. "I will be paying for your schooling."

"You have done so much for me so far," she said.

"You took care of my ward when I could not," he remarked. "Your family cannot take care of you now, so this one will take care of you now. You cannot slack off."

"Hai. I am thankful." He nodded.

"You should be well enough to walk around." He stood and helped her up and onto crutches. "Take it slow on the stairs." She nodded and did a circle around her room to get the feel for crutches again. "I will be seeing to your healing. When you are a bit better, you will be given a tour of the grounds."

"Where is Kenichi? I wish to see my son."

"He is in the nursery. A maid will be with the two of you at all times to help you, until you have fully healed." She nodded. "It is dinner time. Come." He led her to the dining room. A high chair was placed next to a chair. They took their seats while a maid placed Kenichi in the high chair. A bowl of food and a bottle appeared in fron of Kagome.

"I sent a lawyer to retrieve your belongings and anything your son would need. I have a team cleaning up the mess at the shrine. Your grandfather left it to you."

"I will not be going back there any time soon," she said. "There are too many painful memories." Sesshomaru nodded as they started to eat, Kenichi holding his own bottle.

break

Kagome was getting ready to turn in. A maid had helped Kagome bathe and ready Kenichi. He was sleeping soundly now. She wanted to get some homework done before turning in. She wanted to finish it quickly so she could relax and spend time with her adorable son. She had a feeling that her days would soon become busy.


	7. Truth of the Matter

Chapter 7: Truth of the Matter

It was a week without Kagome and business for the host club was down. Kyoya was not happy about it. Half of their customers hadn't shown up because they didn't have Kagome to fawn over. The hosts still had customers, just not as much as they were used to. They needed Kagome back, and soon.

Kyoya heard squealing and figured Kagome was back, which was good for the host club. What he saw was not something he had been expecting. Kagome was on crutches, a cast on her leg , and a few hardly noticeable bruises on her face. The girls were crowding her, asking what happened and if they could carry "his" books for "him".

"Ladies, you shouldn't worry about what happened to me," Kagome replied. "I appreciate your concern for me. A little assistance would be appreciated." A girl pulled out her chair for her, while another put down her books.

"We hope you get better soon," they chimed.

"Kagome-sama," a male voice scolded. "You are not supposed to be out of bed yet. Taisho-sama is going to be displeased." He was large and dressed in a suit.

"Hiyo-san, I appreciate the concern, however..."

"Kagome Higurashi," a voice cut her off. She turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. "As your doctor and caretaker, I am telling you to get home and back into bed. You are not yet healed enough to be out and about."

"I'll be bored," Kagome said. "I feel fine, Sesshomaru-sama. And you shouldn't scold Hiyo. I snuck out when he wasn't looking."

"There is plenty for you to do," he remakred. "If you get bored, this one can easily come up with something productive for you to do."

She knew the threat. Get back into bed, or I can beat you into bed. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." She sighed as Hiyo picked up her books. She followed Sesshomaru through the halls and got in the car before him. Hiyo got in with her books and the car drove off.

Break

The girls whined as Kagome left. It would seem someone else was taking care of Kagome, but why? And how could Kagome know Sesshomaru Taisho? He was an elite in business and the medical field. Why was she linjured like that? It bugged Kyoya and Tamaki. It would seem Kyoya needed to have a talk with Suou. There was fifteen minutes of class left.

The bell rang and he stood, things already packed. He rushed to the principals office. He entered after knocking and Suou looked at him before rubbing his temples.

"What is it, Ootori?"

"Higurashi showed up today looking like hell. Sesshomaru Taisho picked her up. What's going on?" He was serious.

"Her life isn't any of your business," he replied. He stood. "I'm late for an important date." He sighed. He was a bit upset.

"What could possibly be so important?" He pushed his glasses up.

"A funeral," was all he said as he left.

Kyoya followed him out. He knew the matriarch was still alive, and there weren't anymore Suou clan members. It left only Kagome's family. Maybe something happened to them. He followed Suou to a shinto shrine. It looked clean but uninhabited.

"You know I am unable to come here for long," a voice said. "And you just had to make me wear this."

He looked to see Kagome. She was in priestess garbs. Her hair was tied back and the long sleeves his her hands. She looked different; more mature.

"You know how I feel about these garbs. I look too much like her," she said, the last word said with malice.

"You should be proud of your heritage, miko," he stated. "And you look nothing like her. She lacked emotion and your eyes are clearly blue. Hers were brown and her flesh cold." He lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek. " You are warm far more warm than she could ever be. This was your home and they were your family. You will bless their burial site so they can rest in peace."

"I will but it'll be a long time before I can set foot here again."

"This one understands." He dropped his hand from her cheek. "The ceremony is about to begin." Kagome nodded. She was performing the last rights for her family.

Kyoya watched from a distance as she laid her family's spirit to rest. He bet it would have been far more graceful if she wasn't on crutches or in a cast. He didn't know she was raised on a shrine or that she was trained to be a priestess. There was a lot he didn't know about her.

"This one does not believe you were invited to attend," A cold voice said to him. "The miko hasn't even mentioned you."

Kyoya was startled by him. He hadn't heard the man approach. Who was this man to Kagome to say such things?

"Sesshomaru-sama, can we go now?" Kagome asked. She ignored Kyoya. "My leg is starting to bother me and I think I popped a few stitches."

"Hn. Come then." He turned and Kagome followed him. When it came to the stairs, he carried her down. It would take her forever to get down otherwise.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and watched the two fo them leave. The others were few and were finishing up paying their respects. He left, possibly knowing what had caused her injuries.

Break

Kagome finished up all of her class and homework and was bored now. Kenichi was down for a nap and dinner was hours away. It was also much too quiet for her and Sesshomaru had given her specific orders to not leave the room she was in. She sighed and just looked around. It was a nice room, but she had been coped up in it since she returned from the funeral. It was supposed to be punishment for sneaking out this morning to go to school. It was more like torture to her. She would much rather be sitting out in one of the gardens he had around his estate. But Honestly, a nap sounded wonderful to her right now.

She flopped back on the comfy but stylish couch and got herself comfortable before drifting into oblivion.

Break

Kyoya started searching on his computer for any news reports on attacks involving a sixteen year old girl and her family. The first thing that had popped up was an article on an attack on a shrine whose name was not given. It had stated that there had been an attack roughly the night before Kagome hadn't shown up at school. Three had died and one was left in critical condition and taken to a private doctor for care. They did not state the childrens' names or her saviors name. It stated that the girl had placed her child in a well on the shrine's ground to protect him before running away from the shrine to lore her attackers away from her child. They had released the names of two of the deceased as one Kunloon Higurashi and Ichoji Higurashi. There had been signs of rape on the deceased woman's corpse and evidence that stated it had happened prior to her death. Her attackers were in jail and awaiting sentencing. The other to die was stated to be a preteen boy who looked pretty beat up. There were signs of fight from the boy and it had been speculated that he was trying to free himself to save his mother.

At the end of the article, it had said that this was not the first time this had happened to the girl that had survived. He had clicked on the link and it had stated that the girl that had survived had been attacked previously. She had been rushed to Ootori hospitals for care. She had been six months pregnant with the baby that had been the result of a rape. She had been beaten to an unrecognizable pulp and left for dead. Her preteen brother had found her, holding onto life and he had called emergency services. She had died in the hospital for five minutes before they were able to resusitate her. She had an emergency c section to save her child. IT had turned out that the man that had attacked her that far into her pregnancy was the same man that had raped and beaten her six months before that incident. He was tried and sentenced to life without parole for rape, attempted murder, battery, and assault with a deadly weapon. They had been released from his family hospital after five months of recovery and rehabilitation. Her son was kept there as well so that he would have a chance to further develop.

He closed his laptop. It had seemed that he had learned more than he had bargained for. She was a rape victim and she had to live with a child that resulted from the rape. She had died but came back. No one at the school, but the headmaster, knew what happened to her.

He logged into his families hospital and looked at the medical records there. He found hers. It had her mother's maiden name listed at Suou Kunloon, and her father was Higurashi Takashi. In the record it stated that seventy percent of her body was littered with scars and burn marks, to include half of her face. She had broken a few ribs as well as an arm and a leg. She had been raped and sodomized and had suffered from the man dragging a knife down her face several times. He had burned her multiple times and in multiple places of her body. She had been stabbed several times and had lost a lot of blood. She had been in the hospital for a majority of her pregnancy recovering and having multiple surgeries to repair the damage done to her. He had even seen how much debt she owed to his family. It was a hefty sum but it was getting paid at the minimum payment, until recently. There was still quite a bit more to go before the debt was cleared.

He logged out and rubbed his eyes. Suou said she didn't have an easy life and it was true. It was no wonder she didn't wear the girl's uniform. She would have been ridiculed and teased, possibly even bullied. She was protecting herself in a way. But it had him wondering, what had she looked like before her attack? He did a search for her and came up with a few pictures. The most recent one was of a smiling fifteen year old girl with blue eyes, dark, raven colored hair, a fit body and lightly tanned skin. She had been beautiful.


End file.
